


Perfect Partner

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tweedledee doesn't need a personality quiz to know her perfect partner.
Relationships: Tweedledee/Tweedledum (Kiddy Grade)
Collections: 31 Days 2020, Octobercest 2020!, The Lemonade Cafe





	Perfect Partner

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, October 10/If I were young, successful, and confident

"What are you reading?" Tweedledum questioned as he walked over to the bench Tweedledee was sitting on. No apology for the wait or any other comment-- She'd known where he was every step of the way, anyway. She knew that he knew that she knew that. It was just how they were. 

"Somebody left it behind," Tweedledee replied. That was the truth. She'd couldn't imagine anybody returning for it, if they hadn't already, but it was something to keep her occupied and could be dropped into the next recycling bin she passed. 

Tweedledum leaned to see the cover. "Young, Confident, Successful," he read, before shrugging. "Trader? Inventor?" 

Tweedledee sighed. Wrong kind of magazine. She wasn't going to admit to being halfway through a personality quiz, but she would at least correct her twin. 

"An actor and musician. But it doesn't matter. Let's get going." 

"Of course, Sister." 

Tweedledee smiled and got to her feet, folding the magazine in half. She didn't need to mark her page or finish the quiz. She knew what her perfect partner was like- She already had him and he reached for her free hand with his. 

He was her other half in every way, and she couldn't imagine life without him. She-- 

Tweedledum squeezed her hand just as they walked past a set of bins. The magazine was dropped in one without comment. 

It wouldn't take too long to get home. 

And then, her perfect partner would be hers, in every way. 

Tweedledee squeezed back.


End file.
